The principle techniques for the production of chemiluminescent light have been described in great detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,608 which is incorporated herein by reference.
Chemiluminescence is produced by a reaction, in the liquid phase, of an activator such as hydrogen peroxide with a fluorescent agent and an oxalate. Optionally, other secondary compounds can be present such a catalysts, dyes etc.
Until recently, there existed no simple means for the production of pure blue chemiluminescent light to the satisfaction of the user, the conventionally used fluorescent dye to obtain a blue color being 9,10-diphenylanthracene. U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,511 reveals, however, the use of a well-defined product, 9,10-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-chloroanthracene, which produces a better light yield, as well as more pure blue color.